This is Where I End and You Begin
by Domisaurus
Summary: "Kita punya seumur hidup untuk mencari, Rocci."


**Title:** This is Where I End and You Begin

**Disclaimer: **One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** None

**Warning:** Alcohol, suicide mention

**.**

Roccinante punya dalih untuk terus-terusan terpeleset hari itu; dia sedang ada di pulau musim dingin, banyak es terbentuk menutupi permukaan tanah hingga berdiri seimbang saja sulit. Untungnya, dia hanya megenakan sweater biasa hari ini –sebab jubah angkatan laut yang penuh wibawa dengan orang dewasa yang terpeleset terus seperti anak kecil tentu tidak akan cocok, bukan? Lagipula, orang yang akan ditemuinya ini tidak akan keberatan seperti apapun penampilannya. Tidak mungkin keberatan. Kalau memang aneh, orang itu lebih suka tertawa berguling-guling.

Dia menggosok telapak tangan dan meniupnya sesekali. Di jembatan tempatnya menunggu, hanya sedikit orang yang lalu lalang karena malam akan segera tiba dan dingin semakin menusuk. Roccinante berharap orang itu lekas datang, biar mereka bisa langsung ke bar, minum bir dua puluh sloki kalau perlu, dan merokok berbatang-batang. Mereka harus senang, karena ini adalah acara perpisahan.

Roccinante melihat sekeliling, mencari-cari sosok berambut merah marun di tengah pemandangan yang dominan putih. Jaketnya sudah tebal, tapi giginya tetap bergemeletuk. Dia lalu menarik sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam, dan pemandangan putih itu bercampur dengan asap-asap kelabu. Dia lalu melepaskan rokoknya cepat ketika menyadari dia mau bersin, "Hatchiih!'"

"Hahaha! Apa-apaan ingusmu itu!" sebuah suara yang dia kenal mengejutkannya. Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu, "Terakhir aku bertemu denganmu kau ingusan. Sekarang setelah berbulan-ulan tidak melihatmu, kau tetap ingusan, Rocci!"

"Ugh, diam, kau. Ini 'kan karena kau terlalu lama, Bellemere!" Roccinante mengelap ingusnya. Temannya itu terkekeh, merampas rokok yang menyala di tangan Roccinante untuk kemudian menyalakan rokok yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo jalan," katanya nyengir, menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidung dan mulutnya.

**.**

Mereka langsung memesan minum begitu sampai di bar. Meneguk bir seperti orang haus alih-alih menikmati setiap teguknya. Keduanya langsung bersendawa keras, dan tak lama setelah itu Bellemere menyalakan rokok lagi, menawari Roccinante sebatang. Pemuda itu jadi teringat bahwa apa yang dia miliki saat ini, semuanya dilalui bersama temannya ini. Merokok, minum, sampai mencopet. Tapi Bellemere bukan cuma jago dalam hal seperti itu saja, karena dia juga jago menembak dan berkelahi. Bahkan sejak mereka baru saling mengenal karena sama-sama kena detensi waktu masih menjadi calon marinir.

"Terus?"

"Hah?" Roccinante melongo. "Ngomongnya jangan dari tengah, dong."

Bellemere tertawa, "Yah, bagaimana pekerjaanmu dan semacam itu, Komandan."

"Justru aku yang ingin bertanya. Kudengar kau akan dimutasi ke wilayah konflik besok?" kata Roccinante. Bellemere membeerikan tanda pada pelayan untuk memberinya segelas lagi.

"Begitulah. Pulau terpencil, tapi kudengar punya hasil tambang yang sangat dicari-cari. Sekarang sebuah wilayah di pulau itu jadi rebutan penduduknya sendiri –dan pemerintah," Bellemere menjentikkan abu rokoknya.

"Cocok, dong, dengan keinginanmu menjadi pahlawan?" Roccinante menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan. "Kau tak pernah peduli soal jabatan, kan, Bellemere. Makanya kau bisa bertindak sesukamu. Tapi petinggi tak bisa menyangkal kalau kau berpotensi." Bellemere hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat Roccinante.

"Benar juga, ya. Walaupun ini sesuai keinginanku, tapi aku merasa ingin yang lain juga," Bellemere menyela acara merokoknya dengan minum bir yang baru datang. "Tapi kau tahu, lah. Di usia segini kita akan mulai mempertanyakan segalanya."

"Misalnya?"

Bellemere mengangkat bahu, "Bahwa pihak kita tak sepenuhnya benar? Dedikasi itu bukan berarti buta pada..." Bellemere berusaha mencari kata yang cocok, "Kesalahan. Ya, itu. Kita cuma pion. Tapi kita bisa saja membuat pilihan sendiri kalau kita mau. Hei, jangan aku terus dong, yang cerita. Kau gimana, Rocci?"

Roccinante terkekeh, "Kau tahu aku selalu mendengarkanmu, Bellemere. Dulu saja aku terus mengikutimu, kan? Kau jagoan, semua murid segan padamu. Sementara aku hanya anak berbadan jangkung yang lemah, dan kesulitan tiap kali ada tes fisik!" Sekarang keduanya tertawa.

"Dan aku sempat mengira kau anak perempuan. Dengan tubuh kurus dan rambut gondrongmu itu," ujar Bellemere.

"Dan aku mengira kau anak laki-laki karena rambutmu cepak!"

Roccinante mematikan puntung rokoknya ke asbak. Mengambil lagi dan menyalakan yang baru. "Sebenarnya...aku mendapat misi..." katanya. Dia melirik Bellemere yang mendengarkannya dengan serius. "Memata-matai kelompok bajak laut Doflamingo..."

Bellemere manggut-manggut. Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dibiarkan Roccinante untuk tahu sedikit soal asal-usulnya –selain dari para petinggi seperti Sengoku, Tsuru dan Garp. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, nama Doflamingo hanya menghiasi kilasan berita di kolom kecil bagian belakang koran. Tapi seiring waktu, dia menjadi suatu perhatian, apalagi dengan bertambah kuatnya kelompok itu. Saat ini banyak kecurigaan bahwa dia memiliki bisnis di pasar gelap, dan dia memiliki rencana untuk menguasai sebuah negara. Namun, tak ada bukti untuk memastikan semua rumor itu, kecuali meletakkan seseorang yang sekiranya bisa dipercaya untuk masuk ke lingkungan kelompoknya.

"Terus tumbalnya kau saja?" komentar Bellemere. Roccinante mendengus.

"Kalau bukan aku, tak ada orang lain yang bisa."

Bellemere menghela napas, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan begitu bertemu dengannya?"

"Salaman?" Roccinante terkekeh. Sedari tadi mereka memesan bir silih berganti dan pengaruh alkohol sudah mulai nampak, "Serius, empat belas tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Barangkali dia akan memukulku karena sudah seenaknya pergi."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Roccinante meneguk habis minumannya yang entah sudah ke berapa. "Hei, Bellemere. Menurutmu, apa aku harus membunuhnya?" ia melirik wanita di sisinya. Bellemere malah tertawa tanpa suara, seolah tak percaya pertanyaan semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut Roccinante.

"Kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku, Rocci? Mungkin setelah ini kau harus minum lima gelas air biar logis sedikit!" Bellemere tertawa. "Tapi yah. Kau yang merasakan. Aku hanya mendengarmu menjerit-jerit ketika beberapa kali kau harus ke rumah sakit. Melihatmu gemetaran saat kau bertemu keramaian dan kerumunan orang asing. Dan juga..." Bellemere tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi Roccinante tahu itu lantaran dia tak ingin bersikap tak sensitif terhadap sahabatnya.

"Aku sempat mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali," pemuda itu tersenyum getir. "Tapi aku sama sepertimu. Aku mencari-cari hal lain...entah apa."

"Kita punya seumur hidup untuk mencari, Rocci."

Bellemere kemudian menyodorkan gelas bir berikutnya pada Roccinante, 'Hei, katamu aku lebih baik minum air saja?"

"Kita belum bersulang sejak sampai sini, Rocci. Ayo," dia mengangkat gelasnya. Disusul oleh Roccinante kemudian. Suara denting pelan terdengar di antara mereka.

"Untuk hidup, dan jalan yang akan kita ambil nanti."

Mereka berbicara sampai puas, sebelum akhirnya berpisah karena Bellemere akan berangkat keesokan paginya. Saling berpesan agar jangan sampai tewas sembari cengengesan seperti marinir baru. Meski keduanya berharap bisa bertemu lagi, tapi tak ada pertemuan setelah itu.

**.**

**.**

Markas besar sibuk dengan hilangnya kontak terhadap pasukan yang dipimpin Bellemere di sebuah pulau kecil di laut timur. Perang saudara terjadi akibat perebutan wilayah pertambangan serta serangan para bajak laut yang mencoba mengambil kesempatan. Risikonya adalah mereka harus kehilangan salah satu pasukan terbaik lagi.

"Tsuru-sama! Pasukan Bellemere sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi sejak serangan sepuluh jam yang lalu!" lapor seorang awak.

"Coba terus sampai bisa!" perintah Tsuru. "Kita sudah kehilangan Roccinante. Jangan sampai kita kehilangan Bellemere juga!" dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siap, Tsuru-sama!"

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat yang hanya tinggal puing-puing dan tubuh yang tak bergerak dengan asap sisa ledakan, Bellemere hanya merasakan tubuhnya berat. Dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain gelap di sekitarnya. Dengan kulit yang perih akibat luka dan tembakan. Mungkin ini adalah...

"_Bellemere..."_

"_Hei, Bellemere..."_

"_Berisik, Rocci...kau tak lihat keadaanku...?"_

"_Aku...akhirnya melakukan sesuatu...yang bisa kubanggakan..."_

"_Begitu...? Sayangnya...aku malah...gagal...heh..."_

"_Kau tidak gagal. Bangunlah. Mungkin kau akan menemukan..."_

Bellemere membuka matanya perlahan. Dari pandangan yang kabur, lalu ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Seorang anak berambut kebiruan berdiri sendirian menggendong bayi di tengah reruntuhan akibat perang. Bellemere bisa saja menutup mata. Namun ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mendekat pada anak-anak itu meski terhuyung-huyung.

Ini akan menjadi permulaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Nghahah apa ini alurnya belepotan. Udah lama pengen nulis sesuatu yang agak happy buat Rocci (karena hidupnya dia semacem Nelongso101 mana flashbacknya dia seiprit gitu hhh) tapi jadinya malah headcanon gini ditumpuk. Bellemere di sini juga karena secara umur mestinya mereka gak beda jauh, kelakuan rada mirip, endingnya juga. Jadi ya gitulah. Makasih udah baca dan silakan review apa aja :3


End file.
